User blog:LCD2YOU/I hope there aren't too many Grimm
I'll keep it simple. I hope the producers of Grimm stop with the "Wesen on every other street corner". Even if only 1 in 100 were Wesen, while I know this is fantasy, the empiricist in me goes nuts. By that let's look at the numbers of Portland. The entire Metro Area of Portland is just shy 2.3M. 1 in 100 would mean 23K Wesen, too many to keep it secret for any length of time. A better ratio would be 0.1% or 1 in a 1000 for 2.3K Wesen. Personally, I think (or is it hope?) we saw just about every Eisbiber in Portland (sans kids), that would be around 500 or so Eisbiber. As Eisbiber would be "on the bottom of the food chain" but communal that would make sense as prey are always more numerous. Other Wesen that would be far more numerous than "big bad Wesen" would be Mauzhertz and Reinigen but in lesser numbers. They all have one title, aka "Prey". One can easily make the case even Bauerschwein and Mellifer can fit into this category. So what about the Other Wesen? Well Blutbad, Jagerbar, Spinnetod, Skalenzahne, Wildermann, especially Siegbarste and Daemonfeuer would be rare. A rampaging Blutbad feeding once every 10 days would be 36 people a year! Way too many to cover up. even 100 of them would be a disaster. We've been shown there's already a pride of Lowen in the Portland area but they seem to keep their deprivations to those society has already over looked. These Wesen don't appear to be very numerous if they live in the Portland Metro area at all and even if they're not rare, Steinadler, Schakal, Hundjager, Seltenvogel, they're not "everywhere". Their numbers can ebb and flow based on need. These Wesen seem to be more their own worst enemy Skalengeck and Klaustreich so they'd get themselves killed off early. IMHO, Skalengeck could be a large group as they seem to be the least wise of all Wesen. If they're not drug addicts, they're pushers or some other form of low life. They'd also be the type of Wesen Nick would run into the most given their knack for criminal activities. Klaustreich are the guys you just want to kill, even if you didn't know they were an evil Wesen. Hexenbiest, Murcielago, Geier, Lausenschlange, Ziegevolk and Hasslich appear in small groups if not individually and I don't think would like other groups or individuals of their own kind. That would be a self-correcting population mechanic all on it's own. A group of Hasslichen would apply "mob justice" to another group of Hasslichen who were "imposing themselves" in their territory. Two groups of Hexenbiest would be a cat fight for the ages. Last but not least Dickfellig and Fuchsbau while not aggressive, don't strike me as a numerous group. There you have it. My take on having fewer the better when it comes to the number of Wesen. The "prey" group would have 1500 or so, the predators 250 with the rest filling in the remaining 550 or so Wesen. Not too much, not too few. One last thing, the whole "Ho yay" thing going on between Nick and Monroe is wearing thin. I truly think Juliette's real worry is that she thinks Nick may be unsure what he wants. Her apprehension can come from her fear that after she marries Nick and they have a kid or two, Nick will "come out on her". That's a real fear that he'd leave her and the kids for his boy toy (Monroe?). It has been very funny. The dinner to "discuss feelings" where Monroe asks Nick, "What's my favorite color", was off center and funny. The dinner with Nick, Juliette and Monroe where complete awkwardness reigned between them all was great. It almost looked like a love triangle where one lover meets their new flame when he's with his current love was done very well. Now though the joke's got old. As for Monroe's chaste romance with Rosalee, it looks more like his cover (aka his "beard") than anything else. The dodge at the end where Juliette faints before Monroe wigs out sucked. If they are gay, great fine, whatever (I'll console Rosalee, hell Juliette too) but the joke has been going on too long. Later Category:Blog posts